The present invention relates in general to dry shavers of the type having power operated means for creating a vacuum within the casing of the shaver both for drawing individual hairs into cutting position and exhausting cut hairs from the shaver. Typical of dry shavers of this type are those illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,260, Allen, Aug. 13, 1957 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,367, McWilliams, Feb. 25, 1958. Other dry shavers having vacuum systems for collecting cut hairs are illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,279, Peterson, Aug. 30, 1955, U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,530, Fox, Aug. 30, 1960 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,926, Ainsworth, Mar. 23, 1971.